¡Plop!
by Ekhi
Summary: ¿Qué puede haber encontrado Daryl bajo una estantería?


_A veces, las cosas más simples, pueden arrancar una sonrisa hasta al "paleto gilip**** que no era nadie, nada". _

___Este one-shot lo escribí antes de la season finale de la cuarta temporada, así que obviamente es un evento hipotético en un futuro alternativo en que parte de los miembros se reúnen. _

_Obviamente la serie no me pertenece a mí, sino a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC. Yo sólo la pido prestada para entretenerme un rato y matar el tiempo. _

_Espero que os guste,_

* * *

El haz de la linterna bailaba de una punta a otra de la gran tienda en la que se encontraban. Carol y Daryl intercambiaron miradas y separaron sus caminos, centrándose cada uno de ellos en la búsqueda de lo que les había llevado allí en primer lugar.

Daryl se desplazó hacia las estanterías cercanas a la caja registradora mientras Carol, cuchillo en mano, echaba un vistazo en la zona más alejada de la entrada.

A pesar de que habían esperado un tiempo prudencial antes de entrar en el local, ninguno de los dos guardó sus armas.

Daryl abrió la mochila que llevaba sobre el hombro izquierdo y comenzó a meter las pocas prendas de ropa que vio que podrían servir a los miembros del grupo. No se molestó en mirar si eran de hombre o mujer, esa clase de nimiedades ya no importaban lo más mínimo. Se movió hacia la siguiente balda sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en su cara al ver el vestido que colgaba de una percha. Era del tamaño perfecto para Judith, con un lazo en la espalda a la altura de la cintura, y con flores y mariposas adornándolo por completo. Era bonito, pero en absoluto práctico. Metió varias camisetas y pantalones junto a calcetines y un gorro de lana con un unicornio cosido en la parte frontal.

Siguió caminando dejando atrás la sección textil y se adentró en la casi desértica zona donde antaño habría habido una colección completa de muñecas, camiones y coches de carreras. Se agachó asegurándose de que nada se hubiera colado bajo la estantería. Deslizó los dedos bajo la superficie metálica mordiéndose el labio inferior, rezando por encontrar algo con lo que volver.

Judith no había pedido nada, nunca lo hacía. Jamás había pedido un juguete o peluche, probablemente por culpa del desconocimiento y la ignorancia de la existencia de tales cosas. No era como él siendo niño que sabía que estaban ahí, los veía en las manos de sus compañeros de colegio, en el patio mientras jugaban con ellos y jamás tuvo ninguno.

Que la pequeña Grimes no les mirara con ojos esperanzados por algo a lo que abrazarse por las noches o con quien organizar sus juegos imaginarios, no evitaba que siempre que alguno se cruzaba con una tienda con cosas para niños, buscara algún juguete o peluche para la más joven del grupo. Era su debilidad, la de todos.

Daryl resopló al notar algo duro y de plástico rozar su dedo meñique. Dejó la ballesta en el suelo y sujetó la linterna entre los dientes mientras se tiraba al suelo. Coló el brazo bajo la estantería metálica y ahogó una maldición contra la linterna al golpearse el codo.

- Ven aquí…- Murmuró entre dientes, la linterna aún sujeta entre ellos. Rozaba con dos de sus dedos lo que fuera que estaba allí abajo. Clavó su hombro contra la estantería, apoyó su frente contra el frío suelo logrando por fin alcanzar el objeto entre su dedo meñique y la propia palma de su mano con destreza. Lo arrastró con cuidado hacia él, deslizándose por el suelo polvoriento. – Joder.- Masculló una vez tuvo el objeto sujeto con firmeza en la palma de su mano. Sacó la linterna de su boca, se secó la comisura de los labios e iluminó el juguete.- ¡No me jodas!- Exclamó a media voz girando el juguete en la palma de su mano. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su boca al reconocerlo con facilidad.

Un crujido a su espalda hizo que se volviera como un resorte linterna y juguete en una mano, mientras alzaba la ballesta con rapidez tras recuperarla del suelo.

Soltó el aire que tenía retenido al ver que no era más que una alimaña que había decido probar suerte en aquella tienda al igual que ellos.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?

- ¡Me caguen la puta!- Exclamó sobresaltándose al escuchar a Carol a su espalda. No le había oído acercarse y ahora su corazón estaba pagando por su falta de reflejos.

- Perdona Pookie, no quise asustarte.- Se disculpó Carol con una media sonrisa ajustando en su hombro el asa de la bolsa que había logrado llenar.- He encontrado algo de comida y algunas cosas más que nos vendrán bien.- Daryl asintió guardando en su bolsillo la linterna y el juguete rescatado bajo la estantería.

- He encontrado ropas para todos, para Judith también.- La mujer le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro por su hallazgo.

- Es precioso…- Murmuró Carol clavando sus ojos en el vestido que minutos antes Daryl había estado mirando. El cazador asintió en silencio mordiéndose el labio, inseguro.- A Judith le encantaría.

- No es práctico.- Atajó él, obligándose a no meter la prenda en su mochila junto a las demás.

- Puede ponerse unos pantalones por debajo…- Comentó ella acariciando el lazo anudado a la cintura del vestido.

Daryl le miró de soslayo, su expresión ausente y su sonrisa nostálgica, le daban pistas sobre lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza en ese instante. Sin mediar palabra, Daryl descolgó la prenda de la percha y la metió en su mochila. En un arrebato, cogió también un par de faldas que se habían salvado tras varios años desde el fin de todo.

- Hay que volver, vamos.- Le apremió Daryl con un gesto de cabeza, intentando obviar la sonrisa que Carol le dirigió tras verle guardar las prendas en su petate.

* * *

Las ropas no tardaron en encontrar dueño en cuanto regresaron a la casa donde se alojaban esos días. El frío había hecho acto de presencia durante las últimas semanas y cualquier prenda por extraña, hortera o estrambótica que pareciera, era más que bien recibida.

Beth agradeció a Carol la bufanda azul que había escogido para ella. Tyresse se probó el jersey que habían traído, consiguiendo arrancar una buena carcajada de todos al rasgar ligeramente una de las mangas al quedarle demasiado justa la prenda. Daryl cazó al vuelo la camisa que Carol le lanzó, echándole una mirada incrédula al ver los motivos del estampado: palmeras y cocos a la orilla del océano.

- Reutilizadlo para hacer un vestido a la princesa de Judith.- Farfulló dejando la prenda sobre la mesa.

- El azul del mar va con tus ojos, Daryl.- Comentó Beth mirándole por encima de la bufanda anudada en torno a su cuello y que cubría su boca sonriente. Daryl ignoró su comentario y sacó el vestido para Judith de su bolsa.

- ¡Sinvergüenza!- Llamó a Judith con voz fuerte. Sus pasos apresurados se escucharon mientras descendía por la escalera, proveniente del piso superior donde habían decidido colocar su habitación. Sus brillantes ojos claros aparecieron por la puerta con una sonrisa.

- ¡Habéis vuelto!- Exclamó la niña echando a correr hacia él. Daryl se agachó a tiempo para cogerla en brazos y acariciar su espalda a la par que la pequeña enterraba su cara en su cuello, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- La tía Carol te ha traído algo.- Daryl sentó a Judith en el borde de la mesa, su espalda pegada a su pecho para evitar que cayera. - ¿Te gusta?- Judith cogió la prenda con ambas manos acariciando con la punta de su dedo el borde de una mariposa morada que revoloteaba en el bajo de la falda.

- ¡Es muy bonito! ¡Tiene maricosas!- Daryl rio al escucharla.

- Mariposas, Jude, Mariposas.- Repitió el cazador encontrándose con la mirada confusa de Judith.

- Maric… Marip…- Frunció el ceño y fijó sus ojos de nuevo en los insectos en cuestión.- Mariposas.- Logró decir finalmente con una sonrisa.

- Eso, es. Mariposas.- Daryl le revolvió el pelo y sacó también las faldas de la bolsa.

- ¿Son para mí también?- Preguntó sorprendida alternando su mirada entre las prendas y quienes habían pensado en ella al verlas.

Carol asintió acercándose a la mesa con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y cogió la falda con dibujos de magdalenas y otros dulces. Judith se soltó de los brazos de Daryl y se acercó a Carol echándole los brazos al cuello dándole las gracias entre besos.

- ¿Quieres probarte las ropas Jude?- Preguntó Beth aflojando la bufanda de su cuello. Judith asintió y se dejó alzar por la chica. Daryl le dio las prendas para que pudiera cogerlas y así comprobar que no había sido un peso muerto de más en su espalda.

* * *

Judith correteaba por el jardín trasero de la casa, dando vueltas sobre sí misma con los ojos fijos en el vuelo de la falda. Sus piernas cubiertas por el pantalón se movían sin cesar, dando saltos.

La sonrisa que había iluminado su cara nada más ver el vestido, no había desaparecido aún y parecía querer quedarse en su cara para siempre. Ninguno se iba a quejar por ello, eso seguro.

Su risa contenida para no atraer la atención más de lo necesario, fue acompañada por la de Beth una vez unieron sus manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas juntas. Judith no tardó en caer al suelo contagiada por el mareo y la risa provocada por el movimiento.

- Tenemos que preparar la cena.- Le dijo Carol a la joven rubia quien asintió apartándose varios mechones rebeldes de la cara.

- Yo me encargo de la guardia, ¿te quedas con ella?- Le preguntó Tyresse a Daryl, éste asintió acercándose hacia la niña tumbada en la hierba.

Judith sonreía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada por el juego; sus brazos estirados en forma de cruz acariciaban la hierba bajo la palma de sus manos. Daryl se sentó junto a ella viéndola abrir los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta el vestido?

Judith asintió con vehemencia y rodó sobre sí misma para quedar tumbada boca abajo. Sostuvo su mentón entre ambas manos mirándole, sus pies golpeaban la hierba de forma rítmica al doblar las rodillas.

- Gracias por las ropas, tío Daryl.

El cazador aceptó el cumplido con una media sonrisa perdiendo su mirada en el prado que rodeaba la casa. Metió la mano en su bolsillo en busca del paquete de tabaco sorprendiéndose al dar con algo bien distinto. Miró de soslayo a Judith, quien había optado por cerrar los ojos al roce de la suave brisa.

Sacó el juguete del bolsillo y lo agitó asegurándose de que aún estaba lleno. Sonrió al escuchar el golpeteo del líquido en el interior.

Daryl pellizcó la mejilla de Judith atrayendo su atención.

- He encontrado algo más, Jude.- Le dijo en voz baja y cubrió con ambas manos el cilindro de plástico. Judith se incorporó lo suficiente para sentarse con ambas piernas cruzadas y sus ojos fijos en él.

- ¿Qué es?

Daryl se encogió de hombros, animándole a descubrirlo por ella misma al acercarle las manos. Uno a uno Judith soltó sus dedos desvelando el bote de plástico, decorado con dibujos que años atrás habrían sido los favoritos de algún niño de su edad. Lo cogió con cuidado mirando extrañada los colores y formas de esos seres extraños.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó sin comprender cómo jugar con ello. La pequeña agitó el juguete, frunció el ceño confundida al escuchar el característico sonido del líquido golpeando el interior.

- Tienes que abrirlo, pero ten cuidado.- Le indicó Daryl, ayudándole a abrirlo. Desenroscaron la tapa y la separaron del resto. A ella, estaba unida una fina vara de plástico terminada en círculo. Judith observaba ambas partes sin terminar de comprender el funcionamiento de eso.

- Tío Daryl…- Acercó a sus ojos el bote lleno de agua y jabón.- ¿Es jabón?

Daryl asintió y le obligó a mojar la vara en la mezcla y alzarla hasta sus propios labios. Un ligero soplido, y una pompa se formó bajo la excitada mirada de Judith. La pequeña Grimes rozó con su mano la pompa, estallándola al instante.

- Vamos, te toca a ti.- Daryl le indicó que mojara de nuevo la varita en el agua y la acercó a la boca de Judith.- Sopla.- El soplido de Judith fue demasiado fuerte y acabó empapando la cara de Daryl al otro lado. Las mejillas de la niña pronto se tornaron rojas pero la risa del cazador logró mitigar la vergüenza.- Inténtalo de nuevo. Ésta vez, sopla más suave.- Judith asintió y sopló con más suavidad viéndose formar con ojos desorbitados una pompa más grande que la conseguida por Daryl.

- ¡Es enorme!- Gritó poniéndose en pie de un salto tirando al suelo parte de la mezcla.- ¡Oh, no!- Exclamó asustada.

- Tranquila, podemos hacer más.- Le aseguró Daryl cogiendo el bote.- Yo sujeto el bote, tú te encargas de hacer las pompas.- Judith aceptó el trato y volvió a colar la varita en el líquido, pero la acercó a Daryl.

- Te toca tío Daryl.- Aseguró con voz firme sosteniendo la pieza delante de él. Daryl asintió en silencio y sopló una vez más. La burbuja ascendió en el aire hasta perderla de vista.

Poco a poco, burbuja a burbuja, el bote se fue vaciando. La rapidez con la que Judith iba creando pompas iba aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Daryl rio al ver la cara de pánico de la niña cuando, la última pompa creada por el cazador, explotó contra su nariz al ser arrastrada por el viento.

Judith se tomó la revancha creando una burbuja junto a su mejilla, empapándole la incipiente barba nada más reventar.

Carol salió de la cocina hacia el jardín para llamarles para cenar. Se quedó callada junto a la puerta viendo a Judith perseguir a Daryl con el bote de burbujas sujeto con firmeza entre sus dedos. El vestido volaba a su espalda a la par que perseguía al cazador. Daryl no se esforzaba demasiado en mantener una gran distancia entre ambos hasta que terminó en el suelo con Judith sobre su pecho. La lluvia de burbujas no dejó de caer sobre sus ojos entrecerrados y su risa entrecortada por el peso de la niña a pesar de sus falsos ruegos para que la "tortura" llegara a su fin.

* * *

_No puedo evitarlo, esta pareja me lleva "por el camino del mal" jajaja Tienen algo que… Me encanta. Los veo como los compañeros perfectos para descubrir cosas en ese mundo, aun con la diferencia de edad existente entre los dos, en el fondo, ambos son unos niños. _

_El momento "Maricosas" se lo debo a mi sobrina, una gran musa, sin lugar a duda. _

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, mil y un gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña locura. Cualquier comentario, crítica, tomatazo, sugerencia será bien recibida ;) _

_Ekhi_


End file.
